


Like Being Rejected By Garbage Can

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: I was encouraged to write this instead, I'll get to chapter two eventually, M/M, i should be working on something else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Waspinator learns that Rattrap likes to collect the pieces of his body that (eventually) go flying around the war zone.There might be a misunderstanding.I blame one Beast Wars discord for this.





	Like Being Rejected By Garbage Can

Waspinator couldn't quite understand it.

He was one hundred percent certain that after his last (albeit brutal) slagging, the coating for his left thigh HAD to have fallen around this area! Not only that, but every single sign that the bot had been blasted to hell and back was mysteriously missing. The only true sign that Waspinator had even crashed here was the ugly black stains from blaster fire on the rocky surface, but not a single piece was left.

He REALLY needed that coating plate, too - the CR chamber wasn’t stitching that back together as it normally does.

Waspinator buzzes in frustration, hands pressing the top of his head as he growls. Where did that STUPID thing go?? However, admist his annoyance, a shimmering green piece of metal catches one of his many eyes. That’s it! His piece! Without a moment’s hesitation, Waspinator drops down next to the part, snatching it away from the grass it blended with. Perfect!

That’s the first win in like, a month!

However, as Waspinator sits down and begins attaching the plate back into its proper place, the sound of scurrying reaches him. Must be some kind of wild life, Waspinator reasons, because the Maximals and Predacons both had already left by now. However, that does get Waspinator thinking.

This isn’t the first time his parts have been swept clean from the battlefield. He’s lost wing sections, screws, bits of metal from his plating, even antenna and insect legs without a single trace! He’d come back to recollect the parts, in case the CR tank had been rather cruel that day, yet this is the first time since he’s landed that he ever got a part back. Why is that, anyway? What could possibly be happening to his bits and pieces that they simply disappear within hours?

Waspinator’s a bit lost in thought when something not completely metal bumps into his other leg, and Waspinator flinches. He practically leaps back, reaching for his weapon, as the thing that bumped his leg stands up and raises their arms.

Waspinator squints, the plating not quite reattached, at his mystery scavanger. 

It’s.... It’s Rattrap? 

Waspinator figured the one this whole time (should had been a bot and not, say, an animal) was a certain spider that was a lot more creepy than the other, but Rattrap came as a surprise. Kind of.

“Waszzpinator wantszz to know what Rat-bot wantszz with Waszzpinator’szz partszz!” Waspinator doesn’t lower his weapon, aiming it right between Rattrap’s furry eyes. The pile of parts that the rat had collected early fall to the ground as Rattrap raises his hands, and Waspinator makes a displeased growl.

“YOU! YOU TAKE WASZZPINATOR’SZZ PARTSZZ? ALL ALONG?” The predacon accuses, shoving his gun roughly into Rattrap’s chest, who simply sweats and attempts to find a way out of the suituation.

“U-uh... No, I was... gatherin’ up for ya! Yeah!” Rattrap lies through his teeth, attempting to scamper away. Maybe if he can keep lying... “Noticed everyone slags you pretty badly and I thought I’d be a pal and getcha parts back!”

Waspinator is clearly not buying it. However, he does lower the weapon... a bit.

“Waszzpinator haszz to decline, Ratbot.”  
“Uh... what?”  
“Waszzpinator iszz... not into you. At all. Waszzpinator’szz type iszz... Not you.”  
“Wait, what?”  
“You heard Waszzpinator.”  
“HEY, ARE YOU SERIOUS?”

Rattrap throws his hands in the air as Waspinator tilts his head to the side, a bit perplexed. Rattrap growls.

“I WASN’T EVEN TRYIN’ TO FLIRT AND I GET REJECTED?! BY WASPINATOR, OF ALL BOTS?!?”  
“... Yeszz.”  
“YOU’RE NOT HELPING.”

Rattrap, furious in a fashion he never expected on the planet, storms off and leaves Waspinator with his pile of parts. Waspinator watches him leave, and shrugs.

“Waszzpinator haszz sztandardszz too.”


End file.
